


Giving Heads

by vlrny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changed Draco, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlrny/pseuds/vlrny
Summary: When Hermione and Draco return for their final year in Hogwarts, some mysterious things happen... and a lot of unwanted sexual attraction.





	1. Receiving Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to exactly have an ending - it's just a series of one-shots that will have an opening chapter, and then different scenarios of one-shots.

Hi everyone! Please pardon me if my writing style is American and not relatable to the Harry Potter fictional universe - it's hard to change it. Also, steamy scenes coming up in the next few chapters, I guess!

I'll update whenever I can. Cheers!

* * *

 

Hermione took a deep breath as she read the letter.

 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, First Class)

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be Head Girl for your final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary items and instructions for the Prefect gathering in the Prefects’ carriage on the Hogwarts Express.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Her hands shook – it was an honour to serve as Head Girl in her final year, especially after the war had ended. Her two best friends were not going to be with her, but she was going to make the best of it. Her mind strayed to the thought of Ron, who was out catching stray Death Eaters with Harry, and she smiled a little.

“Wonder what he’ll think of this?” she muttered, and Crookshanks meowed at her in response as she quickly wrote up a response letter and sent her owl flying out the window.

“Yes, I know. He’ll probably laugh at me for it,” Hermione acknowledged, and rubbed a purring Crookshanks behind his ears. “Wonder who got Head Boy though?”

The night gave her no answers.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor…_

“Draco, a letter for you just came from Hogwarts.”

Draco Malfoy looked up from his book at his mother – a faint smile was on her face, hand outstretched with a sealed piece of parchment.

“What could they have sent me?” A faint thought went through his mind – _maybe I got expelled from Hogwarts for all my transgressions there_ – but he shook it off as he opened it.  Narcissa was beside herself, hands anxiously running over each other as the same thoughts ran through her head.

“This – it can’t be,” Malfoy said in disbelief.

“What, what is it? Tell me, Draco!” Narcissa’s voice had risen about two pitches, so anxious that even Lucius Malfoy heard it from two rooms away and came rushing into Draco’s room.

“They appointed me Head Boy for my final year,” he said, voice still dripping with shock.

Both of his parents stared at him for a while, and without a word, started laughing quietly. It slowly changed to full-blown laughter, which Draco joined in with. Perhaps it was true that not all of the community were against them – forgiveness might be on its way.

“Oh Draco, this is wonderful news! We must celebrate,” Narcissa said, her voice already fading as she made her way out of the room. A loud crack signified that their house-elf was summoned, and preparations were on its way.

However, Lucius remained. “Draco… I have to tell you some things. Alright? You’ve turned 18, and it’s a big year. I’m not going to drag this out, but if you ever do find a girl, use protection. And wear your ring, always.”

He pointed to the serpent ring, now on Draco’s hand, then left the room.

Draco just stared at his door, waved his wand to shut it, and then stared at the ceiling and sighed. 

To respect his father, he kept the ring on,  ****but there was no way he was going to find his soulmate at Hogwarts, and especially not at 18...

* * *

Diagon Alley looked no different from before the war – except a jarring realization that Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes was now Weasley’s Wizard Whezees, and that Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour no longer existed beside the Secondhand Bookshop. Hermione sighed at the thought, and entered the joke shop anyways. George, with his one ear, immediately stuck his head through the curtains even though the store was crowded, as if somehow he knew she just stepped in.

“Hermione! It’s so good to see you,” he said, beaming at her. She laughed as he swung her, then set her back down onto her feet.

“Likewise, George. Guess who became Head Girl?” she said, still laughing and a little giddy from the hug. George paled a little, but still managed to muster a smile.

“Well, I guess if you’re Head Girl you’re going to need this,” he said, and entered into the back of the store. She looked around while he was gone – the puffskeins were still cute, and the love potions advertized to be stronger than before – and suddenly he was next to her again.

“This is Ron’s deluminator,” he said, and placed it into her hands. “Probably going to be useful if you’re to share living quarters with the Head Boy,” he said, shrugging.

Hermione thanked him for the item, kissed him on the cheek and left the store.

“Sharing living quarters?” she muttered in confusion, until she realized that the letter had instructions that the Head Boy and Girl would be sharing living quarters such as the bathroom and dining area, due to Hogwarts still being under repair from the war. While pondering, she had unwittingly made her way into Madam Malkin’s, and bumped into a tall, blond man, dropping all her books onto his feet.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry,” she said, and frantically tried to pick up all her books. The man quickly kneeled to pick up the books as well.

“It’s oka-,” he cut off mid-sentence as he made eye contact with her. Hermione’s breath hitched in her throat – it was Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes were sad, almost forlorn, and yet when he looked at her it felt like he was staring straight into her soul.

“I-I’m sorry,” she stuttered, apologizing again. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked him over – Draco now looked older, more tired, yet his immaculate black suit only served to emphasize his blond hair, and she couldn’t help but feel like he was almost… hot. He seemed to snap out of it, and quickly handed her books back to her.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll see you soon, Granger,” he said, and left the store without another glance. She took a deep breath to steady herself. _Thinking about Draco Malfoy being hot? Granger! What are you thinking?_

Getting back onto her feet, Madam Malkin came over almost immediately, fussing over her and getting her ready to fit into her new robes.

* * *

Draco took a deep breath as he strode down Diagon Alley, before making a turn into another smaller alley where lesser people were staring at him.

His serpent ring was a tight noose on his finger, and it was burning him so badly in Madam Malkin’s when she walked in.

 _God, when did Granger get that hot?_ He thought back to the moment she had bumped into him – her breasts pressed up against his arm, and when he looked at her, those brown eyes wide with surprise.

She was wearing a pair of jeans and a camisole under a jacket, and her hair had that just-fucked, messy look.

He knew he was as good as fucked – the ring had just chosen his partner. That’s what happened to his mother and father – but this time, it had matched him with his previously mortal enemy.

He shook his head in despair. _Guess I’ll die old and lonely then_ , he thought with a grunt, and Apparated home with all his items.


	2. All Aboard

As usual, King’s Cross station was filled with worried parents, anxious first years and a lot of noise from owls being unceremoniously hauled aboard the train by excited students.

“Promise us you’ll be fine, baby. And none of that Oblivious thing again!” Hermione’s mother said, and pulled her daughter in for a hug. Hermione laughed and held her mother tight, and her father decided to join in for a group hug. “It’s _Obliviate_ , mom. But nothing will happen – Headmistress McGonagall will take good care of us, don’t worry.”

She kissed both of her parents goodbye and got on just as the train started to move, ever so slowly, out of the station. On the train, she had to make her way straight to the Prefect’s Carriage – and it was no mean feat, especially with the amount of people staring at her from the windows and murmuring her name.

 _This must be how Harry must’ve felt for the past 6 years_ , she mused, as she finally reached the carriage, which was right at the front of the train.

She thought a little about Draco Malfoy as she slowly walked. She had spent the last two weeks of August dreaming of him too much, waking up with wet dreams and half-finished orgasms. Her sex drive was almost ridiculous, given how many times she had to masturbate to rid herself of the burning within her.

She was about to open the carriage door when it opened, and in front of her stood Draco Malfoy, in all of his glory. Her eye jumped to something shiny on his robe, and there it was. Head Boy. Hermione gave herself a mental facepalm, but a small part of her secretly jumped for joy.

_I'm going to be sharing quarters with Draco? This is not exactly good news._

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was more than well aware that Hermione Granger had blossomed into a wonderful young woman – when he saw her for the first time at the sorting, he had always been attracted to her. Pity she seemed to be shacking up with Weasley, but that didn’t matter now. The red haired bloke was nowhere near her, seeing that he wasn’t returning to Hogwarts this year. He had done his research the moment he got home from Diagon Alley - her parents were dentists, and she was most likely descended from a Squib ancestor. Her blood status no longer mattered - his parents would have to accept that, and Voldemort was gone.

And having her stand right in front of him now, looking up at him with that haughty look on her face was more than enough for him to want to grab her, push her up against the corridor and kiss it off her face. _But that would be rude, wouldn’t it?_ he mused.

He wanted to seduce her. One way or another, she would be his. He had no other choice – it was try or die anyways, since she was the only one that he could have children with and truly love for the rest of his life. Old magic was not something to be trifled with.

“I see you’re Head Girl, Granger. It’ll be a pleasure working with you,” he said, offering a hand.

Hermione blushed slightly as he mentioned pleasure – _no, Hermione. You will not react to that word, especially coming from Draco Malfoy._ She prayed to Merlin that he never found out about what she thought about him when in the throes of heat, ignored his hand, and strode right past him into the carriage.

“Well, that was rude,” he said nonchalantly, before closing the door behind him. She gave a disdainful sniff – _worthy of a pure blood’s snobbishness,_ Draco thought – and sat down from across him as they set up for the prefect’s meeting, which was due in about 15 minutes.

Both of them worked silently, waving their wands in silent incantations so as to ensure that the maps were going to show the right thing, at the right time, and that all of the positions were accurately set for the prefects, who had different roles to play. However, the silence was almost too loud for Draco to bear. He felt the slow, burning attraction between both of them - he was certain of it.

“You know we can’t exactly just not speak for the rest of our lives, right?” Draco said, as he laid out the plans for the Great Hall and dormitories. Hermione winced internally and pretended to sigh exasperatedly.

“I’ve never exactly been a big fan of speaking to you, nor you to me, Malfoy. So what’s with the change?”

Hermione tried to hide her attraction to him behind a wall of coldness that she was very used to mustering around him. It was easier to deny it when Ron and Harry were around the past few years, but now… she was two defenses weaker against him. He smirked, and moved closer to her. She didn’t realize she was backing away until she hit the corner of the carriage, pressed up against a lush velvet seat.

“Maybe I just want to be _friends_ … and atone for some of the _sins_ that I’ve committed,” he murmured as he closed in, his head dangerously close to her ear. Hermione swallowed nervously at the way he said _sins_  – this was both hot and extremely dangerous.

“If you want to keep your balls, Malfoy, I suggest you move away from me, right now,” she said, keeping her voice steady and pressed a hand against his chest to push him away.

“Big mistake,” he said smirking, and grabbed her hand so fast that she could barely react, pulling her flush against his body, and wedging a leg between her thighs. Hermione let out a soft, instinctive moan at the feeling of Draco’s thigh pressed against the most intimate part of her.

His lips came down onto hers, and she was too lost to even try to shove him off. He kissed her as if he was drunk, the connection between them coming to life, sending sparks flying as their hands roamed each other’s body, trying to get past the clothes onto bare skin. His hand managed to unbutton her shirt, and one hand managed to cup her breast from inside her bra. Hermione moaned, but it was muffled by the kiss.

“Fuck,” Draco muttered as he left her lips to move to the breast he had just bared. “Perfectly shaped, and the prettiest shade of pink I’ve ever seen,” he said as his mouth closed onto her nipple. The throaty moan that she let out was music to his ears.

“You like this?” he asked as he teased her nipple into a hard peak, licking, sucking and nibbling gently.

"Please,” Hermione moaned, her body feeling like it was on fire. She struggled in his arms – this time not to get away, but rather in a bid to get closer. She managed to bare his shirt – a feat, considering how distracted she was by his mouth – and felt herself get even wetter than she already was. Perfectly shaped six pack abs with an impressive chest - her fantasies paled to the real thing.

“Please what? Touch me more?” Draco growled teasingly into her ear, sending shivers throughout her body. Hermione whimpered and gripped his shoulders to steady herself. Draco immediately grabbed both her wrists and pinned it to the wall with one hand.

“I can feel your wetness – it’s soaked through my pants. Eager, aren't we?” he whispered into her ear as the other hand slowly creeped down to her thighs – Hermione blushed, her mind fighting embarrassment as her body screamed for his touch.

His finger was barely skimming the edge of her panties when he heard the prefects outside the carriage. He cursed as they were trying to figure out the lock that he had hexed – he quickly let go of Hermione, waved his wand so that their clothes were proper once again, and gave her a look that said this was far from over.

Hermione trembled as the door opened, and the rest of the prefects streamed in. He looked almost unbothered while her body was still trembling, nipples still pearled and screaming for his touch. Her panties were also going to need a new change when the meeting was over.

_I need to find a way to stay away from him – near him, my brain doesn’t function. And he barely looks bothered. Just seconds ago, he was touching me, kissing me, sucking on a nipple. That’s just unfair._

She ran a hand though her hair in frustration, as the meeting began.

_What am I going to do now?_


End file.
